dragon the flaming hero: origins
by cmt productions
Summary: this is an origin story for my SCU character dragon, if there are changes that is because i changed the characters in between chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I am cmt and this is the origin story of dragon apart of the SCU go to BMG studios to see more so lets begin!

my name is Colmatsu dragneel I am from the future the year 3020 to be exact let me tell you my story at first I was born to a hero named firebird and a dragon name electdro I am the second oldest of my siblings but during the first year of the war against the darkorians my family died and or sacrificed themselves for the earth republic but enough about my sad story time to get in to the day I got my powers with my friends and our first battle with the darkorians  
-high school district of Montreal

"Hey Colmatsu!" sam said eagerly  
"oh yeah sam, where's leo and toshiro?" colmatsu asked/p  
"leo and toshiro walk up and say "our powers just awoken!"  
"nice" said the both of them, then suddenly colmatsu's powers awaken and fire with electricity started to surround him and ice started to surround sam then in a matter of seconds the military drops in " hands up meta humans!" Colmatsu " yeah right you soldiers!" jumps and spreads fire all over the floor. Soldier " well crap….." as he and his unit get burned sam " it's time for ice shards soldiers!" as ice hits the soldiers toshiro " time for some light beam!" a beam of light penetrates the soldiers and they fall , leo says sadly " uhh man" then one of the meta human's in the army arrive " hi my name is lightning I use electricity, the army wants the four of you to join my team in the final battles against the darkorians" colmatsu "what?!".


	2. Chapter 2

-military base

lightning "welcome to the base, here are your code names and uniforms" colmatsu " so my code name is dragon and this uniform is cool" as it automatically goes on him

toshiro " so my name is now light, and my uniform is kinda lame"

sam " my name is I. demon, and I have no uniform"

leo "my name is dark, I have no uniform either"

lightning " alright team there is a entire battalion of darkorians in…. Sydney Australia, the air force has sent the ARC fighters and the military has mobilized the hover tanks" dragon " alright then let's go team!" the team "right"


	3. Chapter 3

the carrier ship flies over sydney 6 hours later in a devastated city with buildings destroyed ARC fighters in the sky shooting down Darkorian fighters with humtreads and soldiers firing at the vast army of Darkorians, the pilot turns around and remarks " looks like i am going to have to drop you Dragon strike squad"

Colmatsu who is the new dragon puts his goggles on and slips them down to his eyes "dragon strike squad, let's heat things up!" ice demon looks at Dragon " couldn't you have a better battle cry then that Dragon?" dragon smiles and replies " nah i can't think of one right now" lightning smiles and jumps off " see ya losers later!" demon sighs " i will go after him..." Light nods while Dragon jumps out before demon, Light turns his left hand into a blade " alright let's go!" light jumps out of the ship with demon close behind as soon as 6 heroes land they see a huge army in front of them with the earth republic forces retreating to evacuate the citizens.

Dragon looks at his team " 6 against 600 000, i like those odds!" light smiles while shooting a beam of light at the darkorians " so do i!" lightning uses lightning attacks with ice demon using ice attacks along with lightning and with demon using dark attacks, demon exclaims" this is too easy, we have only 300 soldiers left to take down!" Dragon uses his fire attacks to take out the remaining 300 " don't you mean 0 demon?" demon scowls " yeah yeah" the team looks at a darkorian super soldier " let's see if you like me heroes!" the six heroes get ready to fight giving it their all while demon gets hit in the head making him think he's old while the other 5 are able to take him down and they return to base"

the story is continued in end of darkor and end of darkor 2... my next project will be about Ferno a fire dragon


End file.
